


Free Will

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s15e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Chuck's beyond furious that Team Free Will fucked over his plans yet again.
Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326320
Kudos: 6





	Free Will

Chuck’s beyond furious that Team Free Will fucked over his plans yet again. Every time, and he doesn’t understand why. At least manipulating Amara worked, and he happily ignores her screams to let her go. That’s not happening. He’s thisclose to resetting everything and he’s not going to let the Winchesters, their broken angel, and Nephilim get in his way again.

To quote an amazing movie, they’re in the endgame now. He’s taking down the Winchesters once and for all and their loss will be glorious. Too bad no one else will get to bask in the glory with him.


End file.
